Finding Him
by RavenBubble
Summary: This story is about Lizzie McGuire and her collage experience. There she meets her dream dude! With a totally wack room mate, and all the clumsiness from her middle school years.... If Bubble duck can keep the storyline straight.....
1. Time For Collage

Bubble Duck: Lizzie McGuire is such a tardbucket. She went out of her way to marry Phil of the Future!! How stupid!! Don't you think!! Then they had a baby and it was named Bob! Can you believe it?? They named a CHILD BOB!!!!!

Raven Hunda: What's wrong with Bob?

B.D.: well did you know the baby was a GIRL??????

R.H.: That's cruel!

B.D.: I know!!!!!! EWWW!

R.H.: on with the story please!!

B.D. OK!! Well you know how I am Phil's x-girlfriend???MWAHAHAHA!!

R.H.: Yaaaa...... sure...... right....... Whatever........ On with the story!!

Lizzie was so happy SHE FINISHED HIGH SCHOOL!!! Now all she wanted was a fine husband. The only way to find HIM was to go to collage. Lizzie never dreamed of ACCUALLY going to collage. She didn't even dream of finishing high school!

It was the day!! She was all packed and ready to go into the real world, COLLAGE!!!

As Lizzie stepped out of the car she looked about her. There were thousands of cute guys but one in particular stood out. Tall, dark, and handsome. Even though Lizzie had blonde in mind. She pulled out her bags from the car, and headed towards her dorm.

You know how Lizzie's a city girl, ya know with the shopping, and the Bling Bling. So when she got into her dorm it was quite a surprise!!

B.D.: If you liked the 1st chapter, tell us so we can start on 2 chapter.

R.H.: I thought we already wrote chapter 2? And what about the dorm? Hello! Don't leave me hanging!! Bubble Duck!!


	2. Phil

Chapter 2

B.D.: Now you will see the true colors of Lizzie McGuire!!

R.H.: What???

B.D.: Well, how she thinks about her dorm. HAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!

R.H.: Oooooo.........kay......

B.D.: Lets just read the story.

R.H.: OKAY!!!! I CAN DO THAT!!! YAY!!!

Lizzie opened the door to her dorm and what she saw was not pretty. Trash everywhere, old clothes that smelt like crap. Lizzie could tell it would be a very bad place to live.

She walked into her dorm. "All it needs is a woman's touch!" she said. She started to pick up the trash, and take a tour. She picked up a pizza box, and under it was a rat! Lizzie screeched, "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!" She fell backwards on to her bed, that collapsed.

A minute later she heard a knock on her door. Her head feeling kinda loopy she stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it up and there was the hottest guy on Earth. (A.N. R.H.: He's really ugly!!) He said, " I heard a crash, and was wondering what it was?" She couldn't understand him. She was staring into his eyes not concentrating on what he was saying. Finally she snapped out of it, and said, "It was only a rat." Still staring into his eyes. He introduced himself, "Well, I'm Phil, and I live next door. If you ever need anything, just holler." Smiling at her he went back to his dorm. Leaning against her door frame with a silly smile, images of wedding cakes and flowers entered her mind.

Lizzie closed the door and fell onto her collapsed bed. PHIL!! It was all she could think about. There was a knock on the door, again Lizzie stood up to answer it. It was Bobrina (Bubble) Duck , Lizzie's room mate. (A.N. R.H. Where did you come from Bubble Duck? B.D.: Remember I'm Phil's ex.!) Bubble walked in and looked about her. "EW!!!" , said Bubble. "How long have you been here, and what's your name?" Lizzie stared at Bubble trying to figure out her problem. Lizzie answered politely, "Well I've been here for about an hour, and my name is Lizzie." Bubble smirked, and said, "Well you should have cleaned up the place what were you doing LIZZIE?" Lizzie fell back onto the bed, and explained, "I met this awesome guy, and he lives next door and his name's Phil!" Bubble's eyes almost popped out of her sockets, "PHIL? Let me tell you 1 thing LIZZIE, if your going to live here with me, stay away from Phil! LIZZIE!" "Why?" asked Lizzie."HE is MY boyfriend!!!"

Lizzie couldn't believe her ears! The man of her dreams was already takin! Lizzie stood up and fell back dow again. She stood up again and ran next door to Phils dorm. She needed to talk to him and FAST!


	3. Answering Some Questions then we'll get ...

R.H.: Hey this is Raven Hunda. I know I know. Who the heck is Bubble Duck? She is my new partner of fanfiction. We got an account but we can't post yet so we're putting it on my account!

Answering some questions:

Who is Bubble Duck?- Bubble Duck is my co-author we have an account but it's having some problems so we're using mine till we can fix ours.

Why is B.D. in the story?- She wanted to be.

Who is Phil?- you'll find out in the FUTURE!!! Hahahahahahahaha!!

Why is Lizzie such a ditz?- because I hate Hillary Duff! Yay!!!

Why are you guys so weird?- uh......... uh......... uh........ let us skip that one...

If you hate Hillary Duff why are you writing a story about her?- so I can kill her! DUH!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

You reviewed yourself, why?- my friend is using the same account till she gets hers so sorry about that!!

Also to tear of the sun girls-fri I'm not going to kill Hillary, although that would be fun, she's the main character, and I like a happy ending, I can't speak for Bubble Duck though, she might kill Hillary......

Stay tuned for the next chapter....


	4. Some Night

Chapter 4

Lizzie knocked on the door to Phils dorm, on the edge of crying. Phil opened the door and smiled at the scene of Lizzie standing there. He smiled nd said, "would you like to come in?" Lizzie shook her head and politly said, " I barley know you, but I have some questions."

Phil looked cofused but accepted them just the same. "yes, gorgous?" Lizzie blushed and asked, "DO you already have a girlfriend? My dorm partner says that she is your girlfriend but I wanted to hear it strait from you." Phil smiled and said, "No." He pulled lizzie into his dorm and slamed the door. He locked all 5 lockes and went into his bathroom. "Wait right there!" Phil said. A minute later, phil came out with just a robe on. Lizzie looked very confused and said, " In that case, I got to go. I'm going to miss my first class." Phil ran up to her and kissed her. Lizzie died of happyness so she said, "A little longer wont hurt." Lizzie got undressed and went into Phil's room.

Lizzie and Phil pationatly kissed and had a little fun for several hours, then finnaly, lizzie realized that she missed her first 5 CLASSES!! She quickley got changed and ran to her 6th class. After her 8th class she went back to Phils dorm. Phil wasn't there so lizzie wrote a note that said:

Phil,

I would love to get to know you better! How about dinner tonight at 6?

Love, Lizzie

Lizzie slipped the note under the door and went back to her dorm. Bubble was waiting there doing her homework and turned around. Bubble stared at her. Evily stared at her. Lizzie smiled and said, " What's up?" Bubble sarcasticly said, " The sky stupid!" Bubble got up from her seat and walked over to Lizzie. " Because of you, I don't have a boyfried!" Lizzie looked confused and asked, "I beg you're pardon?" Bubble sarcasticly laughrd and smerked, "You know what I mean DORK!" Bubble slaped Lizzie and ran out the door. Lizzie was cofussed. What did she do that made Bubble sooooooo angry?

It was 6:00 and Lizzie was all ready for her 1st date with Phil! She had soup, salad, chicken, and for desert, they were going to have ice cream. The door bell rang. Lizzie fixed her dress and opened the door. There was Phil in a botton down shirt and slacks. He was hotter the EVER (In Lizzie's mind!) !!"Come in." Lizzie said politly. Phil steped in , closed the door and locked all 5 locks


	5. The Big News

Chapter5

Finally at 9:00 p.m., Phil said good night and went back to his dorm. The next mornig, Bubble came back a gathered all her stuff. She had made plans with her best friends, that she would move in with them. So Lizzie had the hole dorm to herself. She spreaded around her things to make it more roomy. There was a knock on the door. Lizzie opened it and there was Phil. " I know we were sappose to get to know each-other better last night, but I had other plans, as you expirenced, but I wanted to say sorry. So I brought you these." He held up a big bouqet of roses. Lizzie smiled and gave Phil a big hug. "Thank you." She said. "Oh, I had a question. Bubble smacked me yesterday. I was wondering if you were connected with it." Phil siged and said, "You see, Bubble and I had this big fight before I met you so we broke up." Lizzie smiled, confident that Phil WAS the one.

Lizzie said good bye and closed the door. She got a vase and put her beautiful flowers in it. She couldn't stop looking at them, for they reminded her of her, hopful, future husband.

She suddenly had a big gutt feeling in her stomache. She ran to the bathroom and threw-up. She felt fine this morning before Phil came over, what happened? She decided that she would stay home for the day to make sure she was ok. She called the main office and told them that she would be abbsent. She prepared herself with tea and went to bed. After she drank her tea, she fell asleep.

Once Lizzie woke up, there was a knock on the door. Lizzie got up, feeling a little dizzy, and answered the door. It was Phil again and boy, was he excited! He practicly knocked over Lizzie!! Lizzie couldn't see why he was so happy, because, she was sick! Phil explained why he was sooo happy! "You know, I will stay up all night with you and I will take full responsabillity and......." "WHOA!" Lizzie screamed " What is going on?!?!" " Don't you know? This is the firs sign! Your PREGNANT!" Lizzie couldn't believe her ears! SHE was pregnant?!?! " So your saying that you will take the full responsabillity, since, you are the father, and miss classes for me?" Phil shook his head so hard, it almost fell off!! Lizzie thought for a moment. "How do I know if I'm REALLY pregnant?" she wondered. Phil said, "You go on to the grocery store and buy one of those pregnancy test things, and if it turnes out posotive, then I'll take you to the doctor!" Lizzie smiled. I'm in love with the smart one!


	6. Bubble Makes Her First Move

**Chapter 6**

_Lizzie did just as she was told. She grabbed her purse and headed strait to the grocery store. While she was driving, she couldn't stop thinking!! **SHE WAS PREGNAT**!! At least she thought. She parked her Cherry Red Firebird in the parking lot and went in to the store. _

_She looked up and down the rows trying to find the Pregnancy tests when she finally found it. She got the best kind, and headed home. Once she got home she got home, she went into the bathroom and took the test. She couldn't believe her eyes! The test came out..._

_The door loudly opened. Lizzie ran out of the bathroom to see what was going on. It was BUBBLE! "What are you doing??" asked Lizzie. Bubble stared. Lizzie felt uneasy. "You freak of NATURE!!!" Bubble screamed. "First, you steal my boyfriend, and now you find out that you're pregnant!" Lizzie will be like "I don't know that yet!!"(A.N. R.H. haha!! Evil!!) Bubble growled, "You disgust me, PIG!!" Then Bubble jumped on her. "Ahhh!!" Lizzie screamed. As they continued to wrestle there was a knock on the door. Lizzie gave Bubble one last good 'punch' in the face, then got up to answer the door._

_It was Phil. "I was wondering what's going on? I heard some pounding and screaming. Is everything okay?" Lizzie ,with a black eye, said, "Ya everything's..." Lizzie got another gut feeling and ran into the bathroom. Phil walked in and saw Bubble. "Oh,uh, hi, Bubble." Phil stuttered, feeling embarrassed._

_Lizzie walked out of the bathroom, her face as white as snow, and said, "We got to go to the doctor! I can't deal with this any longer!"_

_Hey readers!!I hope u like this story so far!! Give us lots of reviews, or else we won't continue writing the rest of the story! Sorry for the inconvenience, but we want to know if we are writing a crapy story, or a really good one. Thanks for the understanding,** RavenBubble**_

_Individual Authors Notes_

_Bubble- Hey readers! I'm Bubble. I know what ur probably thinking, WHAT"S WITH THE PREGNANT THING?? Well, how do u know that she is pregnant? Give us reviews!! This is our first story so we haven't had much practice. Thanks 4 reading!! _

_Signed, Bubble_

_Raven- Dear reviewers, What's up?!? We are trying to make our chapter's longer, so bear with us. Also, GIVE US REVIEWS!!! We want to see how we are doing in our writing!! Love, Raven_


	7. Dramatics

_Chapter 7_

_Phil smiled. He thought to himself, "She must have gotten positive on the test!" Phil said ok and they left to the hospital. On the way to the hospital, Phil asked, "Did you get a positive on the test?" Lizzie smiled and said, "Well........" All of a sudden there was a big crash! Lizzie's car started to spin. Phil hit his head on the window and it crashed open. Lizzie threw up and started to scream. Once the car stopped, Lizzie fell unconscious._

_Once Lizzie woke up, she was in the hospital. She looked around for a minute and then sat up. "Where is Phil?" She asked the nurse. The nurse then started to cry, and left the room. Lizzie looked confused. Then the doctor came in. "Hello Lizzie." He quietly said. "Hello doctor Williams." Dr. Williams walked over to Lizzie and held her hand. He looked very serious and said "You are going to be fine." But then he started to cry. "But Philâ€.. he's another story." Lizzie looked utterly confused. "What do you mean doctor?" Dr. Williams walked over to the window. "Well..... we couldn't find him. The chances of finding him alive is very slim." Lizzie started to cry. Her true love was probably DEAD!!! The doctor had other news. "Also Lizzie, you are having a baby, and we don't know if it's going to survive as well." Lizzie started to cry even harder. Her whole life was going down the drain! The doctor walked out of the room. Lizzie was well enough to get up so she walked to the window. "Where are you Phil??" Lizzie walked to her bathroom, for she had another gut feeling._

_3 days after Lizzie was in the hospital, she was finally able to go home. She had missed the biggest test of her life while she was in the hospital. Now she had to make it up. But the major thing was Phil. The man of her dreams. Now probably gone from the face of the earth! Once Lizzie got back to her dorm, she saw a note on her table. Lizzie picked it up and read it. It said:_

_Lizzie, _

_I'm here._

_Singed, Phil_

_Lizzie smiled. Then she frowned. This could be a prank. She thought. By Bubble! Lizzie went next door to Phil's dorm and knocked on the door. _

_A.N.- Your probably wondering what happened next. READ NEXT CHAPTER!! Coming up next!_

_R.H. you mean the sequel? I thought we were finished with the story!!! You mean I HAVE TO CRY MORE!!! HOW CRUEL ARE YOU BUBBLE DUCK!!!! starts to cry_


	8. Exciting NewsThen Some

_**Chapter 9**_

Lizzie knocked on the door. It creeped open. Lizzie looked inside to see if Phil was in there. There was no sign that Phil was back. No lights were on, nothing. Lizzie took one step into Phils dorm when all of a sudden, Lizzie herd a loud_ SLAM!_ Lizzie whirled around when ther was Bubble, with a whip in hand. Lizzie started to back up. Bubble said " I'm going to stop this here and know." Bubble started to head twards Lizzie. "Why are you doing this?" Lizzie asked. "YOU stole my boyfriend! If it wasn't for YOU I wouldn't be soooo ANGRY!!" Lizzie opened Phils window. "Comiting Suicide?" Bubble asked. "You know by doing that you are going to kill your self and you baby." Lizzie put her hand on her stomache. Her baby. She had been so excited about it, and she couldn't just hurt it again. She didn't even know if it was still alive. She couldn't just waste it. She smiled and said "Fine! I wont do it.I know it was wrong. I shouldn't have had sex with him. I am so sorry for what I did." Lizzie put her head down. Bubble looked very surprised.She didn't know that Lizzie would give up so quickly. Bubble then said " Then you will leave, leave Phil, leave this collage! You don't belong here!" Bubble then opened the door and walked out.Lizzie began to cry. She had never lied in her life! She felt HORRIBLE! She then walked out of Phil's dorm and went to her dorm to pack her things. She was leaving Collage to be with her family. She was leaving PHIL.

That night, Lizzie herd a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door. IT WAS PHIL! "PHIL!" She screamed. "Phil! You're back!" Phil passonantly kissed Lizzie then went in and closed her door. "I missed you!" Lizzie smiled. Phil looked around. "Why are all your things packed?" He asked. Lizzie started to cry again. " OH Phil it was HORRIBLE! Bubble threatened me and told me to leave or else she was going to KILL me!" Phil started to cry with her. "I wont let anything happen to you." Phil sobbed.Phil then got an idea. "You can move in with me!" He said. Lizzie looked up at Phil. "Do you think it's safe?"She asked. "With Bubble?" Phil nodded his head. Lizzie smiled. she was going to be safe. She could tell. Phil then pulled off his shirt. "Boy it's hot in here!" Then he slid down his pant's. "REALLY hot!" Winking at Lizzie. Lizzie totally got it and said "Oh I know!" Lizzie pulled off her shirt and un-hooked her bra. Then she pulled down her pants. Lizzie lead Phil to her bed and they both played.

The next morning, Lizzie got up and made Phil and her some breakfast. Phil then helped Lizzie get all her stuff and put it in his room and helped her decorate. Lizzie then remembered that she had a doctor's appointment and inssited that Phil came along to see if he was ok from the accident. Phil aggreed so they went to the doctor.

Once they got to the hospital, Dr. Williams took some pregnancy tests, while Phil was taking some x-rays. "Well, Lizzie." Dr. Williams said, "It seems that your having twin's! Congradulations! You 4 months pregnant so it should be showing soon." Dr. Williams explained. "What are the sex's?" Lizzie asked. "They're both girls!" He said. Lizzie was soooo excited! Once Phil came in from the x-rays, Lizzie told him the exciting news. "We're having TWIN'S!!" Phil was so excited! But then Lizzie had some bad news. "It's going to start to show, so we need to meet each other's parents and get married, ASAP!"


	9. An Update By Bubble

UP DATE!!!

Bubble has her own account, so she will have some stories up soon!! Check it out!

Her account name: Princess Bubble


End file.
